


Greetings!

by Wearing Cardigans (Haelblazer)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s05e14 My Bloody Valentine, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4948366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haelblazer/pseuds/Wearing%20Cardigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short piece where I add a Dean/Cas tint to a preview clip for Thursday’s episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greetings!

**Author's Note:**

> **SPOILERS in the sense that this is based on the brief preview clip for the February 11, 2010 episode** , available [here](http://www.cwtv.com/cw-video/supernatural/supernatural-my-bloody-valentine-preview-clip/?play=717-7203) and [here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tz5I0-7h53A).

Castiel grimaced as he watched the naked man clasping Dean from behind and shaking him around. This was their handshake, he knew this and it would have appeared odd if he intervened. Still, he was becoming rather uncomfortable with the idea of anyone else’s naked body pressed up against his former charge.

“Help!” Dean shouted, but he seemed to be directing this request towards Sam, who was visibly baffled about what to do. Sam saw that Castiel wasn’t stepping in, and the naked guy was Cupid after all, so Sam assumed it was probably normal that he…did whatever he was doing.

When Cupid released Dean, the hunter was only able to indulge in a brief moment of relief before seeing the man tromp across the room towards Cas. Dean shuddered for the angel, knowing what was coming next. With a look of disturbed sympathy, Dean watched Cupid grab Cas into his arms.

“This is Cupid?” Dean asked, unsure if he should be trying to put a stop to the over-affectionate man-greetings. It wasn’t so much that he had a problem with naked men hugging him, or even naked men hugging Cas while he watched, but Cupid wasn’t exactly his type, and the bubbly joy was just plain off-putting—not to mention he didn’t feel right having Sam see him that close to another naked man.

Castiel’s eyes were begging for the hug to end, but he maintained a casual voice as he conversed with Dean, as if they were discussing the habits of a friend’s pet dog.

When Cupid headed towards Sam, Dean jumped out of the way and headed to stand beside Cas in the safe zone newly reserved for people who had gotten their hugs and wouldn’t be getting any more.

It had become kind of an instinct anyway, running to stand beside Cas when he was mildly weirded out. Who’d have thought that the stoic nerdy pretty boy angel would’ve become an anchor of sanity and normality for Dean?

“This is their handshake.” Castiel finally explained, clearly uncomfortable.

“I don’t like it.” Dean hunched in on himself, trying to back away from the hug occurring across the room, wanting to curl up against Cas to get away from it, but restraining himself.

“No one likes it.” Cas chimed back, and if those words had come from Dean they would’ve been a code. They would’ve been a message to tell Cas that he didn’t like it either, that he didn’t want anyone’s body pressed against his beside’s Castiel’s. But from Cas it was just an opinion that was as good as fact. Cupid’s handshake sucked.

Cupid let out a satisfied sigh, leaving Sam behind him and heading towards the men who were discussing his handshake. Cas licked his lips, preparing himself to address the man professionally and to ignore the nudity that had somehow become a significant matter in his time on Earth, while Dean couldn’t keep his eyes above Cupid’s waist.

Cupid’s naked, naked waist.

How in the world had Dean gotten into men again?

Cas cleared his throat and Dean averted his eyes, glancing towards the angel next to him and he was suddenly reminded that, oh yeah, that's how.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Actually archived October 06, 2015. Imported from LJ.


End file.
